Falling Into Love
by join.me.in.the.thunder
Summary: They never understood why. They never were. They lived 'happily-ever-after'. They died inside and out.' One-shot. R&R please.


**They never understood why.**

**---**

"Why am I _always _his partner?" She whined, stomping her foot down, looking at her 'best friends'.

"'Cause you're the only one that'll put up with him." The alpha said, looking at her with fierce amber eyes.

"What if I don't want to anymore?" She asked, watching in disbelief as her friends turned their backs on her, leaving her with his beautiful tanned body and annoying smirk.

"What?" She snapped, looking into his eyes. She couldn't help herself as she got lost in them, stepping closer without realizing it.

"You just look really hot when you're mad." He chuckled, stepping closer.

She snorted in disgust, then turned away from him, both of thinking _"Why?"_

**---**

**They didn't see.**

**---**

He looked at her, his stomach doing cartwheels.

_"Stop!" _He said to himself, making sure she didn't see him stare, _"You can't be into her... At least you can't let her know, because she'll take you down!"_

_"Knock it off!" _She told herself as she blushed a bright red, _"You hate him, re-mem-ber? And plus, even if you do like him - which you don't - you can let him know!"_

"Who are you blushing for?" Her friends asked, giggling into their palms. She ground her teeth in silence.

"No one." He snapped, glancing across the room at her. His friends' meerly laughed, and tried to follow his eyes.

**---**

**They couldn't believe it.**

**---**

She breath hitched up as he leaned in closer to her. Their lips touched lightly, and the sparks flew. She kissed him with hunger as he pulled her little body closer to his. She was almost lost in the moment before she gained her senses.

"Stop!" She pushed him away, and ran from the room, leaving him frozen. She ran as far as she could with tears, then slumped against a wall.

_"This can't be true." _They thought.

**---**

**They tried a different way.**

**---**

She heard a moan come from the closet, and paused at the door. She giggled softly, thinking about who might be hooking up. She glanced around before she threw the door open on the couple, shocked to see the faces.

"It's not what you think!" He called after as she ran away, fighting back tears. His knee's went weak as the girl smirked and left the room, shutting him in his depressed darkness.

_"Two can play at that game." _She thought, angrily wiping the tear's from her eyes.

**---**

**They yearned inside.**

**---**

She kissed her new boy-toy, thrusting her tounge into his mouth, knowing that he was watching. She sighed inside, dying to be with the person she couldn't be with.

He looked on in disbelief, watching the girl he loved make out with his best friend. He looked totally into it, while she looked like she wanted to vomit. He knew he wanted her, but did she want him?

He didn't know she was thinking the same thing.

**---**

**They couldn't do it right.**

**---**

"We'll try, okay?" She asked, gazing up into his eyes. She wanted to melt in his arms as her friends watched on, finally happy they were together.

"It's about time," His friends said, watching them hug each other, keeping it PG.

On their first date, he played her favorite song, dying to tell her to dance, but he didn't. She was fighting back the urge to break out into song.

When held hands in the hallway, he wanted to pull her into a kiss, but he didn't. She was dying to feel his lips on hers.

On their six month anniversary, he was dying to tell her he loved her, but he didn't. She wanted him to say something about his feeling to her.

On their last date, he was going to tell her he wanted to have sex, but he didn't. She was dying to feel him inside of her before this ended.

As she said good-bye and walked away, he wanted to make her stop and confess everything to her. She was dying for him to stop her.

But he didn't.

**---**

**They kept everything a secret.**

**---**

"I'm over him, okay?!" She slammed the door in her friends face, crying and fighting the truth.

"No, I'm moving on." He said, faking a smile to his friends.

He eyed another girl, noticing how much she resembled her.

She giggled at her new boyfriend, listening the familiar jokes in a different mouth.

She fought the urge to go and rip out the perfect roots of her true loves girlfriend.

He tried not to punch him in the mouth as he talked about his soul mate.

**---**

**They never were.**

**---**

"He proposed to me," She told her friends, smiling with little joy, "And I said yes." They all screamed as she tried not to cry.

"I'm gonna marry her." He listened to the guy say, his jaw dropping in disbelief. He searched for his girlfriend, finally finding her with her friends.

"Hey, I was gonna ask you later, but I can't fight it anymore. Will you marry me?" He hugged her back, slipping the ring on her finger as he tried to think positive.

"We're getting married!" She listened to the girl say, her eye's fighting back defeated tears. She searched for somewhere to hide.

She cried in the closet, trying to ignore the voice. _"He's marrying her because he loves her. Get over him!_ You're getting married!"

He watched the white wall, trying not to feel anything. _"Their in love. You need to stop thinking about her. _You're getting married!"

**---**

**They faked happiness.**

**---**

She walked down the sandy floor, keeping her eye's on her soon-to-be husbands face. She bit her lip, hoping he would storm down the aisle and sweep her off her feet.

He glanced at the double doors as they called for objections. He hoped she would crash through those doors and run away with him.

"I love you." He said, kissing her sweetly. She smiled back at him, not saying the words.

"I love you." She said, holding his hand as they danced. He smiled back at her, not saying the words.

**---**

**They lived 'happily-ever-after'.**

**---**

He grunted over her, screaming her name in pleasure. She felt nothing as he slept soundly next to her, her heart shattered.

He felt her go faster, moaning with passion. He layed numbly as she snored softly, his heart ripped out of his chest.

"It's a girl." The nurse said, handing the little bundle to her. She smiled down at her, knowing that even though she was her's and she loved her little baby, she'd never be his.

"I'll never happen to you. I promise." She whispered in the babies ear, kissing her forehead, watching her husband sleep.

"It's a boy." The doctor said, handing the newborn to him. He held her close to him, knowing that even though he was his and he loved his little son, he'd never be hers.

"It'll never happen to you. I promise." He said softly, kissing his bare head, watching his wife look dreamily up at him.

**---**

**They died inside and out.**

**---**

"Sir, this is your third heart attack. You won't make it much longer. I'm sorry." The doctor said somberly. He watched his wife cry and his kids look on in disbelief. He was fighthing a smile, because he knew that he didn't have a heart. She held his heart, so this couldn't happen.

But it did.

"Ma'am, you have heart cancer. You won't make it much longer. I'm sorry." The doctor said sadly. She watched her family sob, her husband holding her kids close. She was fighting a smile because she knew she didn't have a heart. He held her heart, so this couldn't happen.

But it did.

**---**

**They disappered side by side.**

**---**

"Here lies Kristen Michelle Gregory Harrington, may she rest in peace." The priest said, watching the casket go down. He turned to the next group, one foot away from this burial.

"And here lies Dempsey Christoph Solomen, may he rest in peace." The priest said, watching the casket go down. He smiled at the first group, then smiled at the next before walking away.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Derrick said to his wife.

"As I for yours." Massie said to her husband. They hugged each other, they walked away.

The true loves reunited at last.

**---**

**They were in love. They let it slip away. They paid the price.**

**---**

_How was it? To sad? Good enough? Confusing? _

_Lemme clear it up._

_Dempsey was the guy, and Kristen was the girl._

_They were in love, but it didn't work, but they were soul mates/true loves._

_Kristen married Derrick._

_Dempsey married Massie._

_(Note: Derrick and Dempsey were still 'friends' and Kristen and Massie were still 'friends')_

_At the same time on the same date (hense the reason they didn't come for each other)._

_Kristen had a baby girl and said that this (loss of true love, marries a false love) would never happen to her girl._

_Dempsey had a baby boy, and said that this (loss of true love, marries a false love) would never happen to his boy._

_Kristen died of heart cancer, Dempsey of a heart attack._

_They were burried next to each other, at the same time._

_Hense, the 'True loves reunited at last.' part._

_So leave me reviews!_

_Thanks._

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder._


End file.
